Oh brother, please don't leave me wasting away
by OKBooey31
Summary: Why Elijah was not in Mystic Falls during the S4 premiere...takes place in between 3x22 and 4x01


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

Heavy silence filled the storage unit as Elijah went about clean up duty before anyone could lay eyes on the scene. He took a deep breath, his lips drawn into a tight line as he placed a hand atop the glossy back coffin containing his brother's body.

"So, is the verdict in?"

Elijah turned towards the source of the voice and narrowed his eyes as they took in Tyler Lockwood leaning against a nearby wall. The Original flashed in front of the boy, pining him to the wall.

"You're supposed to be dead. How are you alive?"

An amused look passed over his face, a smirk beginning to tug at the corner of his mouth, "Ah, ah. It's funny you should mention that little detail, _brother_."

Several emotions crossed Elijah's face as the smirk on Tyler's became more pronounced, "Excuse me?"

Tyler just laughed. "I'll explain everything, 'Lijah, if you would be so kind and put me down. This is just a little uncomfortable with me still getting used to this body and all."

"Niklaus?"

"The one and only."

Elijah dropped the boy and just stared. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Niklaus was dead, Rebekah had seen it with her own two eyes and Elijah would be a fool if he let himself hope that this was not some dream, some cruel trick to punish him for not protecting his younger brother. But, the longer he stood there, gaping, the look on the Lockwood boy's face, the twisted amusement in his dark eyes told him that there was no joke being played.

"How?" he breathed.

"This was _not_ my idea. I must applaud the Bennett witch on her crafty maneuver. If it had been up to me, I would be inhabiting a different body...the football player does not suit me. However, no one suspects anything and it _must_ remain that way."

"Not even the Forbes girl?"

"She thinks Tyler is dead and that is how it needs to be. _No one_ can know, 'Lijah. Which leads me here to retrieve this," Klaus said, moving towards the coffin and running a hand along its polished surface. "As soon as this mess gets sorted out, I'm leaving Mystic Falls for good."

"And begin a new existence in the Lockwood boy's body?"

"No, Elijah," Klaus scoffed, lifting the lid of the coffin. "You know, for as highly as our 'friends' spoke of him, the history teacher was quite the dolt. Rather fortunately for me, he failed to remember that fire will not burn without oxygen. Now all that remains is for me to return to Mystic Falls with my body for Bonnie to swap us back. I'll gather Rebekah, the rest of Elena's blood, and we'll head out of town."

Elijah nodded in agreement, his brown eyes taking in the charred skin of Klaus' body. "What happens when Bonnie refuses?"

"That's where you come in, brother. You go, gather a couple of witches- perhaps, if I may make a suggestion, that delicious cousin of Greta Martin and her warlock friend...I believe his name was Joshua…would be willing to assist in the event that dear Bonnie, rather foolishly, declines her services to me. And contact Kol while you're at it, would you? After everything's settled in Mystic Falls, Rebekah and I will depart and meet up with you two."

The brothers stood there in the silence and in a move that surprised himself, Elijah quickly pulled his brother into a tight embrace, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "We thought you were dead," he said.

He heard Klaus swallow hard as he stood rigidly in Elijah's arms. "Yes, well...I can assure you I'm very much alive, 'Lijah," he said quietly, his voice somewhat gruff.

Elijah nodded and stepped backwards, putting distance between them and placing a hand on either of Tyler's shoulders, "I'll do whatever you ask, Niklaus. On one condition."

"And what the bloody hell would that be?"

"_Never_ pull a stunt like this again, Nik," Elijah said, his brown eyes looking up from the Klaus' burnt body to wander over the Lockwood boy's face.

"Gladly, Eli. Once is quite enough," Klaus responded, his eyes dropped to the contents of the casket before they fell all the way to the floor.

"Well, now that's settled," Elijah said, moving a hand from Tyler's shoulder to close the coffin, "may I suggest we get started?"

Klaus smirked as he met Elijah's eyes and nodded once, "I'll be in touch."

**A/N: because I'm still suffering from Original sibs feels...something like this would be the only reason that I will except Elijah's absence in 4x01. This will be alluded to in Klaus' perspective of 'The Silent Sound of Loneliness'. Thanks for reading and review if you have a second:)**


End file.
